Loki
Summary Loki is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is the adoptive brother and archenemy of Thor. He is based on the being of the same name from Norse mythology. The character first appeared historically in Venus No. 6 (August 1949) and in modern day inJourney into Mystery No. 85 (October 1962). The character was created by writer Stan Lee, scripter Larry Lieber, and penciller Jack Kirby. Loki has appeared in several ongoing series, limited series and alternate reality series, including his own 4-issue series Loki (2004). He appeared in the new issues of Young Avengers in 2013. He began appearing in his solo series Loki: Agent of Asgard in 2014. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, likely High 6-C physically. At least 5-B, likely 4-B with magic | Unknown | Unknown, likely High 6-C physically. Unknown with magic | Unknown, likely High 6-C physically. Low 5-B with magic | Unknown, likely High 6-C physically. At least Low 5-B with magic. Name: Loki Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male | Genderfluid Age: Thousands of years at the least | Preteen | A handful of months at least | Centuries at least | A handful of hours during Secret Wars, Unknown after (Stated he's been alive since before stars appeared in the sky) Classification: Asgardian/God of Mischief | Prince of Asgard, the Trickster of Asgard | God of Lies, Agent of Asgard | God of Evil, King | God of Stories, Moon King/Queen, Wanderer, Magic Theatre, Prince of Jotunheim Powers and Abilities: Shapeshifting, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, energy projection, Regeneration(mid), longevity, Flight, Telepathy, inter-dimensional teleportation, psionic ability, astral projection, molecular rearrangement, Telekinesis, hypnosis, and illusion casting | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration(Mid), Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 4), Teleportation, Magic (via spells of varying effects), Limited Telepathy (can broadcast his thoughts though he can't read minds) and Hypnosis, Summoning (requires prep-time) | Regeneration (Mid), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Resurrection (of himself), Telepathy Resistance (bypassed Red Skull's Telepathy, Teleportation, Telekinesis (Used to dismantle Ultron), Soul Manipulation (can harm and banish souls), Magic (via spells, can create cards), Matter Manipulation (Restored Hulkling to former state when he was a chair), Reality Warping (limited), Fire Manipulation (deliberately committed suicide by causing himself to combust), Forcefield | Everything he could do before on a higher scale, Acausality (Completely unaffected by his timeline breaking), Illusion Creation (Frightened even Doom by this method), Energy Manipulation (can create powerful energy blasts), Empathy Manipulation/Mind Manipulation (Made Ikol feel as though he was on fire; was wiping away Ikol's feelings and attachments), Necromancy | Everything he could do before, but better, Illusion Creation (fooled King Loki with a decoy), Reality Warping (Advanced level), Plot Manipulation (can create settings), Creation (Created a Knife out of energy), Poison Manipulation (the created knife was poisoned), Intangibility, Can take, control and seal life forces, Space-Time Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Created a Storm), Mind Manipulation (Made Frost Giants grievously injure themselves by words alone. One noted they could still hear Loki talking despite having ripped off his own ears), Can make magical clones and summon past incarnations born from his mind and memories Attack Potency: Unknown, likely Large Island level physically (Listed as comparable to Carol Danvers in the offficial handbooks). At least Planet level (Stated to have enough power to decimate planets), possibly Solar System level with magic (Thor considered that only the Son of Odin could have strength comparable to Loki's, and his strength was stated to be almost equal to Thor's own. Fought with the Silver Surfer and pushed him to use his full-power against him) | Unknown | Unknown, likely Large Island level physically. Unknown via magic. | Unknown, likely Large Island level physically. Small Planet level with magic (Literally killed the Planet Earth, which generates 2.4 zettatons of energy) | Unknown, likely Large Island level physically. at least Small Planet level with magic (Should be superior to King Loki, as it was noted that his station as "God of Stories" was an "upgrade". Later on overpowered King Loki and absorbed him) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Has repeatedly matched Thor in combat, and dodged his Mjolnir on numerous occasions. Can perceive and intercept Radio Waves. Has intercepted a speeding Silver Surfer. Repeatedly stated to move at the speed of thought, which has been stated to "fly at a speed beyond all reckoning". His astral form can fly from Asgard to Earth in less time than the blink of an eye) | Unknown | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Scaling from Thor) Lifting Strength: Unknown '''| '''Unknown | Unknown | '''likely '''Pre-Stellar | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Island Class | Unknown | Large Island Class | Large Island Class | Large Island Class Durability: Large Island level without magic protection. At least Planet level, likely Solar System level with magic shields (Can endure and block attacks from Thor). Magic regeneration makes him difficult to kill. | Unknown | Large Island level physically Unknown via magic. | At least Large Island level without magic protection. Small Planet level with magic shields. Magic regeneration makes him difficult to kill. | Large Island level. At least Small Planet level with magic shields Stamina: Godly Range: Multiple planetary diameters at least | Kilometers (Can travel across Cities) via teleportation. Inter-dimensional via magic (Conversed with an interdimensional parasite) | Same as before | Planetary via Magic. Unknown via teleportation (Travelled outside the multiverse) | Unknown (Was completely aware of the events of Secret War and Battleworld despite being "outside of everything") Standard Equipment: Various | None notable | Seven League Magic Boots (gift him pseudo-flight), Various invisibility inducing magic tools (powerful enough to fool Mephisto), The Sword of Truth (Ignores durability), Laevateinn | Bazooka (used against opponents impervious to magic), Freyja's staff can probably summon Laevateinn | Freyja's staff, can probably summon Laevateinn if he wants. Intelligence: Genius, excellent manipulator, very sneaky, has outsmarted gods, and created advanced technology. Millennia of experience in battle and scheming | Genius (A difficult language takes him an evening to learn, outsmarted and manipulated gods as well as extra-dimensional beings on a daily basis including Hela, Thor and Mephisto etc.) | Genius (Lead the Young Avengers whilst manipulating them all along, outsmarted an extra-dimensional entity, insisting they were all the fruition of his plans, outmanoeuvred Mephisto etc.) | Genius (Has centuries of experience, outmanoeuvred his past self) | Unknown (After half an hour of his rebirth he was already aware of the events of the Secret Wars, moments later showed awareness of Battle world despite being outside the multiverse, outsmarted "Those Who Sit Above In Shadow", the gods of the Asgardians) Weaknesses: Loki is not as physically powerful as the strongest Asgardians, he tends to be overconfident, as emotions sometimes cloud his judgment, his summons are not always fully under his control | He lacks power because "power corrupts" and as revealed later, his young age, limiting his spell casting; he's noted to not be as cautious as Ikol, or his past self. This recklessness has put him in danger in several occasions. | He's depressed and Guilt-ridden due to his murder of Kid Loki. This once resulted in him subconsciously restricting his own powers. | None notable | None notable Key: Classic Loki | Kid Loki | Ikol | King Loki | God Of Stories Loki